Understanding The Voices
by EmoScene
Summary: What does Luna actually want? What is this voice in her head actually trying to tell her to do? Will she listen? Darkfic.
1. Luna

After his defeat, he was taken to court. It would be the first time I'd see him after a millennium. I sat next to my sister and she sat there towering over me with that goddess-like glow. It was as if all the light was directed at her, as if I were her shadow.

The double doors opened and the shadow king entered with two guards guiding him inside. Whispers broke out in the court and Celestia held out her hoof to silence them. He took his seat, keeping his eyes on the floor, and I got a good look at him. He looked drained out, with such bags under his eyes and his posture was poor. He lifted his head to look at me. Me? He looked at me first? I waited for him to switch his gaze to my holy sister but he didn't, until she started speaking.

I wasn't paying attention at all, I was too tired, for it was the afternoon, I think I may have fallen asleep during the court session. No one would have noticed anyways. Celestia turned to me, "what do you think?"

My eyes widened, "uhm, I…"

"Were you paying attention?" She asked me, her voice slightly annoyed.

I looked down, "no, I'm sorry, sister."

"It's okay, I understand you're really tired. Why don't you go get some rest, I'll finish it up from here," she smiled and even though I was so thankful for her understanding, deep down I hated her kindness.

"Thank you," I forced a smile and one of the guards escorted me out.

…

"What was Sombra's fate?" I asked one of my guards.

"S-she imprisoned him, princess," he told me nervously, not expecting me to speak to someone other than ponies of my status.

"Imprisoned? Where?" I asked surprised at her choice of punishment.

"In the catacombs."

…

"Celesita?" I called as I entered the room, where she sat on her throne.

"Luna, is something wrong?"

"Why did you imprison Sombra? He deserves to be killed."

"Luna, you know we don't kill ponies no matter how bad the crime."

"He was a tyrant who enslaved innocent ponies."

"Yes, however, like I said before, we do not kill other ponies."

"We should, this should be an exception."

"Luna," she started.

Suddenly the doors opened, "princess Celestia! I'm so sorry I'm late! I didn't mean to-" it was Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's 'faithful' student. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll come back later," she quickly turned around.

"No, Twilight, please, come in," my sister told her.

She walks back timidly, how annoying. "But we're not done," I told Celestia.

"Yes, sister, we are," she said sternly. I glared up at her and as I walked past Twilight, who I glared even harder at as she averted her gaze from me.

' _Your replacement. This is your replacement,_ ' the voice echoed in my mind.

…

"Princess Luna?" A guard knocked on my door as I laid in my bed, about to sleep.

"Yes?"

"Twilight Sparkle is here to see you."

I groaned, "will it be quick?"

"Uhm, I assume so, princess."

I nodded and she entered my territory. "Princess Luna?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I didn't mean to walk in while you were speaking to Celestia. I don't want to try and get in between you and her. I hope you're not je-"

"Don't you dare say that word in front of me," I sat up in my bed, hating every bit of the pony in front of my very eyes.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I was just hoping I could apoligise and we could be friends again."

Again? All she did was help me out on Nightmare Night, that doesn't make us friends, "are you finished?" I asked.

She nodded, "I'm sorry," before leaving with her ears tucked all the way back, behind her and her head tilted down.

' _Pathetic_ ,' the voice commented.

…

"Luna, why were you so rude to Twilight?" Celestia asked me, she was so calm and her voice was so gentle, it was filled with this fake concern.

I turned away from her, "I don't like her."

Celestia laughed, "oh, but just a few weeks ago you were going on and on about how much you loved her and how much you thought she was the nicest pony in the world."

"I never said that."

"That's what you implied," she smiled.

…

I watched as every pony gathered to get a glimpse of the magnificent and beautiful Celestia as she delivered her speech about Sombra and what his future would become. All their eyes were fixed on her, as if she were a god.

I stood next to her but far enough back so ponies would know I'm there but they weren't able to necessarily see me. Once she had spoken her last line, Celestia turned to me, "do you want to say something to them?"

' _They're going to laugh at you,_ ' the voice spoke.

I turned away from her, "no."

…

I gasped awake and looked at my dark blue curtains, there was still light peeking through the gaps. He was in my dreams. Those electric green and bloody red eyes, with that purple glow, they glared at me, they consumed me. They saw my past, my fears and my desires.

I was so angry I wanted to cry. I quickly rushed myself over to where Sombra was. He was deep within the catacombs, once I had arrived, I told the guard to leave the two of us alone.

I whipped my head to the shadow monster, "Sombra, how dare you do that to me," I told him. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't let him see me like that.

"What are you talking about?" His voice was so deep and he spoke in such a slow pace.

"You know what you did." I forgot to ask him how he did it. To enter a pony's dreams is so advanced and energy-draining that no normal pony could ever do it.

He stepped closer into the light and I could see his smirk, "no, would you care to elaborate on your accusation?" I didn't speak, and we stood there staring at each other for minutes in silence.

"What will you do with that information?"

His smile grew, "I didn't expect what you desired would be so... wicked." He paused before saying, "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

My heart skipped beats, but I ignored the feeling. ' _He's lying, he's playing you_ ,' a voice told me.

"You're much more interesting than your sister." I had to suppress a smile.

' _Interesting? You're the most boring mare in all of Equestria. That's why you have no friends,_ ' the voice told me.

"What do you want?"

He came closer to the bars that held him in and kept me out, "I can help you get what you want."

I laughed, "I would never act on what I truly want."

"You just don't want to get caught or worse turn into Nightmare Moon, I can help you."

I looked at him, "the amount of irony here is killing me."

His smile dropped, "do you want me to help you get rid of these desires?"

"How could you do that?"

"By making them happen."

I thought about it, I actually thought about it, "no."

He smirked, "I'll let you think about it."

…

It was time for me to switch with Celestia, after she put down the sun and I lifted the moon and put out the stars I was to sit and listen to ponies' requests. "There are a lot of ponies waiting in line when I left so you should be pretty busy tonight," she smiled, knowing I loved when they talked to me, which rarely- almost never happened.

My ears perched up, "really?" She nodded before yawning and heading to her room.

I galloped to the throne room and waited eagerly for a pony to come and tell me something, whether it be a complaint, a compliment or respect. I didn't care what it was; I just wanted to talk, to have someone want to come to me for guidance. I sat at the edge of the seat, and tried to compose myself. The guards smiled at me, relaxing at my eagerness. I cleared my throat, "the first pony may come in," I told the guard at the door.

He ushered for the mare to come in, "oh, princess Luna?" She was surprised to see me. "Good evening," she bowed once she was close enough, "I thought it'd be princess Celestia listening to me?" She said in more of a way of asking for us to switch again.

"She's tired and needs some rest. Please, what can I help you with?" I tried to copy that smile my sister does, that soft smile.

"Oh, well, there's been very little rain these past few days and my crops aren't growing so well."

"Alright, I'll ask the pegesi to put some rain in that area."

"Thank you."

Once she left, I told the guard to bring the next one in, "uhm, princess, there's no more."

I kept my smile, "what do you mean? Celestia told me there were a lot of ponies that needed help."

"I think they got tired, it's pretty late and it's almost bedtime for them."

My smile faded, I was confused. "Bed time? But the moon just came up."

' _They hate you, you idiot._ '

"I, uhm, I don't know, princess. Perhaps they had little fillies to take care of."

I didn't want to listen to anymore made up excuses, "oh, yeah. Perhaps you're right." I stood up, off of the throne and walked out of the room. There was no point in me being in there now.

I went into my study room, but there was no paper work on my desk. "Where are the papers that are supposed to be on my desk?"

"Princess Celestia had finished them for you, because she had extra time. She thought that you could have a night off." She doesn't know what she's done.

"How kind of her."

I left the study room and wandered around the corridors, hoping to find something to do. These thoughts were overwhelming me and I needed something to do before I act upon them.

I flew out of the castle and up into the air. I flew higher and higher and higher, as I high as I could.

' _Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill…_ ' That's the only word that goes through my head when I'm alone. I used to think the voice was telling me to kill others, but now I understand.

"Princess Luna!" A guard yelled as he saw me falling from the sky. Why is he worried? He'll just have less work; there will just be one princess to take care of. He'll be happier. He'll forget about me. Just like everyone else. They'll all forget about me. They all hated me. All of them. They hated m-

* * *

 ** _Alright, so this is my first MLP story and I know it's bad, but I was trying really hard to get into the MLP perspective._**

 ** _Anyways_ _, tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. Also, i wasn't sure if i should make another chapter on another character's perspective or multiple character's perspective on what had happened here. Tell me, please! :D_**

 ** _xoxo._**


	2. Luna's Personal Guard

**Luna's personal guard's perspective**

* * *

I followed her around everywhere she went. I am- was her personal guard, assigned to her by none other than Celestia herself! I was, of course, at first hesitant and reluctant to take the job, I didn't want to watch over Princess Luna, I wanted to be by Celesita's side, to be her guard. Just as any other pony would have wanted, but after some time, I realised she's not as scary as she was made to be. Still, I wanted to be Celestia's guard.

"Princess Luna," I bowed along with the other personal guard as she stepped out of her room.

She nodded at me, heavy bags under her eyes. She looked so tired, but managed to compose herself, it was early in the morning and she only managed to get a couple hours of sleep.

"You have to attend the court today."

She nodded again, "thank you."

...

I stood behind Luna, and watched as she fell asleep, her head down and her hair covering the half of her face that faced Celestia, so she didn't notice she was sleeping. I subtly tapped Luna when Celestia asked her something, she jolted her head up, "what?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Celestia asked.

"Uhm.."

The two exchanged a couple of murmured words before Celestia says, "It's okay, I understand you're really tired. Why don't you go get some rest, I'll finish it up from here," she smiled kindly to her younger sister. It was such a sweet thing, Celestia is the kindest and most understanding pony there is.

"Thank you," Luna said with barely a smile that disappeared as soon as she turned around. I followed her out. I felt so sorry for Celestia having to do everything on her own, making these difficult decisions and yet still being such a great ruler. She is a real true goddess.

"Are you alright, Princess?" I asked when we left the building.

"I'm fine," she muttered, but I could see that she had this angry and loathing expression on her face. I couldn't argue with her, it was not my place and what would she do to me, she could kill me.

...

She didn't ask about Sombra until the next day, "What was Sombra's fate?" she asked my fellow guard, who watches over her just as much as me.

"S-she imprisoned him, princess," he told her nervously. He was in love with her and had gone so far as to beg Celestia to become her personal guard.

"Imprisoned? Where?" She asked surprised.

"In the catacombs," he responded, his mouth still opened even after their conversation had ended. Drool began dripping out of his mouth and I nudged him, he quickly snapped out of his trance. We had to trot a bit, as she had rushed toward's Celestia's room.

...

Twilight galloped out of the room, tears flowing out of her eyes.

Princess Luna was incredibly rude to Twilight Sparkle. I knew, and so did every other pony in Equestria, that she was simply jealous of Twilight's talents, but that doesn't give her permission to be so mean.

...

"If you hate your job so much, just quit," the other personal guard told me during our break.

"Quit? What will Princess Celestia say about me?"

He looked a bit annoyed with me, "like I've said before millions of times, you don't even need to quit, you can ask to switch to become her guard."

"You know what, I'll do that tomorrow."

He sighed in relief.

In the corner of my eye I saw the sun setting making way for the moon, and the sky growing dark, the stars gradually appeared once the moon rose to its peak.

Princess Luna came out of her room and we followed her into the throne room, where she'd listen to ponies' requests and gratitude.

"Luna," Celestia called, my ear perked up and I smiled at the sight of the beautiful goddess. "There are a lot of ponies waiting in line when I left so you should be pretty busy tonight," she smiled, and my heart fluttered.

A rare small smile appeared on Princess Luna's face, "really?"

She nodded and Princess Luna galloped to the throne room, my fellow guard hurrying after her. Before I left, Celestia muttered something, but I think I must have heard it wrong. "Pardon, Princess?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just said, to make sure that the ponies stay. You know how they always leave when they figure out I'm not the one they'll see," she smiled.

I knew it, she's to great to say such things. She only speaks and breathes love, "yes, Princess."

"Thank you, Sky Shine," she knew my name.

"You know my name?"

She let out a small laugh, "why wouldn't I?"

"Well, Princess Luna doesn't know it, so I didn't think you'd know," I admitted.

"Oh, she doesn't?" her kind smile dropped down to a line, "how rude of her. I apoligise for her, then."

"No, that's fine, please, don't apologise, Princess."

Her gentle smile reappeared, "should you not be guarding my sister right now?"

My eyes widened, "right! I'll get back to that," I turned to leave, but stopped, "actually, Princess Celestia, about my job-" but when I turned back, she was gone.

...

I paced to the throne room and a pony opened the door, just leaving the throne room, she muttered things under her breath. I followed her and she announced to all the ponies waiting in line, "Princess Celestia just switched with Princess Luna."

The ponies groaned and whined, before making their way to the exit.

"Wait," I stopped them, "I'm sure Princess Luna can help you with your problems."

Some of the ponies gave me a dirty or annoyed look, "we came to see Princess Celestia, not Nightmare Moon."

"She's not Nightmare Moon anymore, she's changed," Luna's other personal guard appeared next to me, calling after the other ponies, but they simply kept walking away, "just give her a chance, you'll love her just as much as Princess Celestia!" He shouted, then the door closed and it was just the two of us and two other guards at the door. We each exchanged looks with one another.

...

We hesitantly went back to the throne room. I had to break the news, "uhm, princess, there's no more."

She kept her smile, confused, "what do you mean? Celestia told me there were a lot of ponies that needed help."

"I think they got tired, it's pretty late and it's almost bedtime for them."

My smile faded, and her head tilted to the side, "bed time? But the moon just came up." It looked like someone hit her, because she had this shocked look on her face for a brief moment before her expression turned back to that neutral look.

"I, uhm, I don't know, princess. Perhaps they had little fillies to take care of," I tried making up excuses.

"Oh, yeah. Perhaps you're right." She knew I lied, she stood up, off of the throne and walked out of the room and we followed her.

...

She entered her study room, only to come back out, "where are the papers that are supposed to be on my desk?"

"Princess Celestia had finished them for you, because she had extra time. She thought that you could have a night off." Princess Luna's face flashed with fear and annoyance.

"How kind of her," she said through clenched teeth. Why was she angry? Shouldn't she be glad? Relieved? How ungrateful is she?

...

We followed her, she wandered around the corridors and she told us we could take a break, for she just wanted to be alone. She was so agitated and fidgety and I didn't know why.

...

"Princess Luna!" An earth pony guard screamed from outside.

The both of us, and many others, raced outside and looked to where the guard was pointing. Princess Luna was falling from the sky, I froze in shock, but my partner bolted into the sky so fast, tears streamed out of his eyes. He flapped his wings hard and fast, but it wasn't fast enough. No. Not fast enough. He screamed as if his wings had been broken and cried out, grieving over the loss of his princess.

Another high-pitched scream came somewhere near and then I saw Princess Celestia flying down to Princess Luna, she bit her lip, drawing blood from it and let out a terribly, awful sob. Her sadness was felt through every pony around and we all cried with her.

* * *

 ** _I hope you liked it! Tell me if you want to have someone else's perspective. :)_**

 ** _xoxo._**


End file.
